


For the World

by DisguisedasInnocent



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fort Rozz (DCU), Gen, POV Second Person, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 10:10:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14353323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: Kara Zor-El was sent to Earth to protect Kal-El, but when she arrived Kal-El didn't need her protection and Kara Zor-El turned her attention to Earth. If Kal-El did not need her then Kara would instead protect Humanity itself.





	For the World

**Author's Note:**

> I rewatched the Season One finale recently... and forgot just how many parallels there are to Atlas there are and just how poignant that scene of Kara floating in space is.

There’s blood in your mouth.

It is thick, it is hot, and it is heavy. It bubbles up your throat and surges out from behind your teeth. 

You grit your teeth. You square your shoulders. You plant your feet. 

And you push.

You push until your muscles scream.

You push until your spine shrieks.

You push until your nerves cry.

You hoist the world up on your shoulders. You bear its weight. And, with shuddering knees, you stagger forward.

There’s blood in your mouth.

It is thick, it is hot, it is heavy… and it is choking you.

You grit your teeth. You square your shoulders. You plant your feet.

And you push. 

Onward.

Upward.

Skyward.

You push.

You take the world up on your shoulders. You bear its weight. And, with a quaking heart, you soar upward.

There’s blood in your mouth.

It is thick, it is cold, and it is heavy.

You grit your teeth. You square your shoulders. You take a breath.

And you let it slip away.


End file.
